


First Time for Everything

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tattoos, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Andrea has a few tattoos of his own, and he's there to provide moral support for Gigi when he suddenly decides he wants one too.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was done by request for an anonymous tumblr user!  
> It's basically written how it would for for my bf and I. I have 3 tattoos and 6 piercings and he has 0 bc he's too scared but I promised I would help him through his first one(s). This is literally how he's going to react.

"When did you get the tattoo on the back of your neck?" Gigi broke the silence abruptly as he and his lover were lounging in bed together late one morning.    
  
"Years ago, I don't know. Why?" Andrea tilted his head toward him and raised a brow.   
  
"What about the one on your wrist?"   
  
"After I moved to Juve, I think."   
  
"How much did they hurt?"   
  
"The neck was a little more painful than the wrist, but—"   
  
"What about your finger?"   
  
"Gigi, why are you asking about my tattoos?" Andrea turned to face him a little more properly. "You've never been so interested in them."   
  
Gigi shrugged, and tilted his head toward Andrea, watching him. "I want to get one."   
  
Andrea raised a brow. Suddenly, at forty years old, after years of never being interested in tattoos, and remaining rather adamant about not caring for them... Gigi wanted a tattoo. "Why all of a sudden?"   
  
"I've been thinking about it for awhile."   
  
"But you've never been interested."   
  
"Well... Now I am. Where can I get one? Where did you get yours?"   
  
"A little shop here in Turin most recently... Gigi, you can't just up and get a tattoo, you need to pick something out first."    
  
Gigi paused for a moment, thought about it, then looked back to Andrea. "The names of my kids?" It was more of a question rather than something he was sure of.    
  
"Gigi—"   
  
"Come on, André! Take me where you got yours done, let's make an afternoon out of this."   
  
Andrea exhaled, but ultimately nodded his head and slowly dragged himself out of bed.    
  
They dressed and got themselves ready for the day before heading out to the tattoo parlor Andrea had mentioned prior. He still had more questions than he did answers, but he wasn't going to keep Gigi from getting what he wanted. Frankly... He thought tattoos would look good on Gigi, but he kept that to himself. He didn't even bother calling the tattoo artist before the headed out as the man was a friend and he knew he'd help Gigi figure out what it was he wanted. Either way, Gigi was in good hands.    
  
When they arrived, Andrea led the way to the door, but upon reaching for the handle, he realized Gigi had stopped a couple steps back.    
  
"What's wrong?" He raised a brow at Gigi, who was looking up at the name of the shop, looking rather nervous.    
  
"Nothing." He responded a little too quickly.    
  
Andrea chuckled softly, "We can head back if you want, and you can think on this a bit more."   
  
"No, no, we're here... Might as well go through with it."   
  
Andrea just laughed again and shook his head as he opened the door, holding it open for Gigi. The shop was surprisingly empty, and the owner, — a big, bearded, heavily tattooed and pierced man who was an old friend of Andrea's — set to work on helping Gigi with a design right away. Andrea hovered but didn't offer any input so as not to interfere and influence Gigi's decision, but he did listen. Gigi seemed incredibly unsure throughout the entirety of their conversation, but with some help and several little sketches from the artist, he was able to settle on a design that included the names of his three sons: David, Louis and Leopoldo. Then, off the artist went to create a stencil.    
  
Everything happened rather quickly, perhaps too quickly for Gigi because suddenly he was sitting in the tattoo artist's chair, with the stencil already set on his forearm, his heart racing. Andrea stayed close by, setting a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.    
  
"It doesn't hurt nearly as much as you would think, Gigi, don't worry." Andrea attempted to reassure him, then held out his hand to show the tattoo on his finger. "This one gave me the most trouble. But, a forearm is a good place to start. My wrist didn't hurt at all."    
  
He tried his very best to listen to his lover and remind himself that it wouldn't be so bad. Surely, with the pain he'd experienced in the past, it couldn't be so bad... Right? When he injured his back all those years ago, he couldn't even get out of bed. His phone had to be placed by his head on the bed so that he could make a simple phone call to his parents because the pain was too excruciating to even think of holding the phone himself. How bad could a little tattoo on his arm be? He was actually calming himself down by looking at his current situation that way, at least until the drill turned on. The buzzing practically made him jump at first, which made the tattoo artist chuckle, and, frankly, made Gigi want to curl up and disappear out of sheer embarrassment.    
  
"Want to hold my hand?" Andrea offered, knowing it would seem innocent enough, not that the man tattooing Gigi would even out them if he knew about their relationship.    
  
However, Gigi was still worried, and he cast a quick glance toward the tattoo artist, who was preparing his equipment. 

“I won't tell.” He remarked with a chuckle.

Gigi then nodded, and reached out to take Andrea's hand, giving it a squeeze right away. 

“Ready?” The artist asked, looking to Gigi for confirmation. 

Gigi exhaled and nodded his head, gaze remaining focused on the tattoo drill. He was holding his breath without even realizing it until the drill hit his skin and the tattoo artist set to work. 

“Oh.” Gigi uttered the words out loud after a moment, without intending to do so. 

“Everything okay?” Andrea raised a brow, squeezing Gigi's hand gently. He had to admit he was rather worried for his lover. 

Gigi nodded his head as he looked to Andrea, a smile growing upon his features. “Yeah… It's not so bad after all.” 

“What did I say?” Andrea teased, leaning in to briefly peck Gigi's temple, without a care in the world, truthfully. 

“Now before you know it, you'll be coming back for more!”

 


End file.
